Who Am I?
by Dramione-Fan 17
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out that she is not a Granger. Also she is related to a certin Slytherin and it is not one she likes. HP/HG We don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Lucius sat talking with his mother.

"Are you and Jane going out again dear?"

"Yes I'm taking her to that new restaurant that just opened."

His father walked in as he was saying this.

"You aren't taking that blood traitor out again are you?"

"Don't call her that and yes we are going out tonight."

Abraxas Malfoy looked at his wife. "Leave"

"Lucius you can't be with that woman, you are going to marry Narcissa Black and that will be the end of it."

"No father, I don't love her! I love Jane."

"It doesn't matter; when she gets here dump her."

Just then a house elf popped into the room.

"Master Lucius miss Jane is here."

"Well I have to go father Jane is waiting."

"You just remember what I said."

"Yes, father."

He left to meet Jane. When she saw him she ran into his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back with all the love he had. She knew something was wrong.

"Lucius, what's the matter?"

"Jane, you know I love you… and I want to be with you forever…" He looked away from her. "My father says we can't."

Jane pulled his face back and looked into his eyes. Holding back her tears she said

"Lucius I understand it's what you have to do, but know that I love you and I always will."

Jane stood up, thinking

'I thought tonight was going to be wonderful.'

She left Malfoy Manor that night not knowing she was pregnant.

**A/N** Hey, just an idea I had. Hope you like it. Please R&R


	2. Finding True love

A/N you don't have to read the stuff that is in bold. Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Please R&R.

Chapter one: Finding true love

"Hermione time to get up you're going to miss the train!" yelled Jane Granger

"I'm up mum."

Hermione got out of bed and turned on her CD player, thinking this is going to be the best year ever, I just know it.' The next song started to play it was Taylor Swift's, Teardrops on my guitar.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without  
Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

'This song is so much like me and Harry. All he ever talked about was Cho in forth year. And of course then he dated Ginny ' She thought. She grabbed her clothing and got dressed then she grabbed her trunk and was out the door and on her way to the best school year ever.

~MALFOY MANOR~

"Draco lets go NOW!" Lucius Malfoy yelled

"I'm coming father."

Draco came down stairs and went into the parlor where his father was waiting. Both of them apparated to Platform 9¾. Hermione went through the barrier. Just then Lucius turned around. He saw Hermione and thought 'Jane'. A few seconds later Jane came through. Lucius turned back to Draco and asked "Draco who is that?" He pointed at Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, you know the Mudblood, Potter's friend."

Lucius heard about half of what Draco had said.

'She looks so much like my Jane did at that age.' Lucius started to think back to when he first met Hermione and had seen her mother.

~Flashback~

Now, Now Draco play nicely. Mr. Potter! Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last. Forgive me, your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you.  
"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish... "  
"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."  
"And you must be Miss. Granger." Lucius looked at Draco "Yes, Draco's told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

Lucius looked over at her parents she followed his gaze. Lucius saw that her mother was looking at him.

'Why does she look so familiar to me?' He looked back at Hermione.

~End Flashback~

'So that's it.' Lucius thought 'Hermione Granger's mother is my Jane, my love, would that make Hermione my daughter?' Lucius smirked at the thought. 'If she is my daughter I will see to it that she has to come live with me, then it will bring Jane back to me and help Voldemort.'

"Draco."

"Yes, sir"

"Keep an eye on her for me.' He said pointing to Hermione again.

"Yes, father"

"Find out what she likes to read and eat and anything else. Got it"

"Yes, but May I ask why? She _is_ just a Mudblood"

Lucius just smirked "I have my reasons." Then he turned and looked at Jane.

"I still don't get why, she's below us."

"Just do as you're told."

Draco opened his mouth to argue but just said "Yes, Father."

Draco boarded the train. Lucius turned to leave but noticed that Jane was still there saying goodbye to her daughter. He waited until Hermione on board the train and made his way over.

"Mrs. Granger."

"Yes, do I know you?" Jane asked even though she knew who he was.

"I know very well that you know who I am."

"What do you want Lucius?"

"Is Hermione Granger my daughter?"

Jane said nothing.

"Jane if she is I have a right to see her."

"You gave up that right when you choose your father over me, so no you are not her father, you weren't there when she was born or when she said her first word. No, Lucius you are not her father, John Granger is her father yes, you helped make her but you are not her father, so stay away from her and me." With that said Jane stormed off.

~On the Train~

"Hermione can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Harry, What is it?"  
"Will you go out with me?"

"I… Harry..., What about Cho?" Hermione asked knowing that Cho had, had a crush on Harry.

"She understands that we're not meant to be together it's you I love and I have for a really long time."

"Then, Yes Harry.'

Draco overheard and he couldn't believe it Granger and Potter he just had to tell his father this."

Dear father,

I have just found out that Granger is now dating Potter."

Yours truly,

Draco

Draco returned to find Hermione alone in the head compartment.

"Malfoy your Head boy?"  
"Yeah Granger, got a problem with it?"

"No." Hermione sighed she wasn't going to start out on the wrong foot, not with everything going so well for her.

"We need to get started planning the prefect's schedules."

"You can't tell me what to do, Granger."

"I never said _YOU _had to I said _WE _needed to and are we going to keep calling each other by our last names all year?"

Draco just started at her.

"I mean we have to work together why don't call a truce."

'Fine Gran-Hermione"

"Now that, that is settled who are we going to have patrol and when?"

"How about Weasley and Pansy." Draco said with a smirk

"Ok then Ginny & Blaise." Hermione replied knowing he was trying to make it hard on her friend well she felt bad for Blaise because Ginny likes him and they are paired together.

"Fine, so Patil & Creevey, Astoria & Finch-Fletchley, Bones & Theo, Abbott & Corner, Lovegood & Diggory, Chang & Boot. I think that all of them"

"Fine that works."

Hermione pulled out her book _Hogwarts A History book 3. _Draco watched her and thought 'father said to find out what she likes.'

"So Hermione since we have this truce, tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"What is your favorite book?"

"I, well, _Snow Angel_ I would have to say."

"Ok what is it about?"

Hermione tells him everything about the book.

"The Summary for the book is _When Noah Wesley heard the faint sound outside the door of his remote Alaskan mountain cabin during a violent nighttime blizzard, it was no less than the voice of God that urged him to take a closer look, soon to discover his snow angel. Unconscious and more than half frozen to death, her name, as Noah would later learn after boldly saving her life, was Elizabeth, a beautiful young woman, fragile yet fierce, and intent on discovering gold like so many others in that region during the late 1800s. But why Elizabeth was so drawn to the gold, and why she would chase it even through a pounding storm that no man would dare face, was a secret to be shared with no one else, not even at the invitation of Noah's deep blue trusting eyes. This is the first novel Jamie Carrie wrote. Snow Angel, is a masterfully romantic story wherein cold and lonely hearts risk everything to be forever warmed. _

"Sound really… interesting, I think I can relate to this Noah character."

"You Wish Draco, He is everything you're not."

"That hurts Granger."

"Good then my job is done."

"I thought we were calling a truce."

"Yes, well, you set yourself up for it, not my fault."

"So that means I can make fun of you right?"

"…No…"

"How is this fair?"

"I never said it was fair."

"Ok fine then what do you like to eat?"

"Avoiding the subject are we Draco."

"No, but what do you like?"

Hermione thought for a minute and said "Baked Potatoes & cheese."

"What is that?"

"You have had potatoes well mine are just baked and have cheese."

Draco had a look of disgust on his face.

"What it's really good."

"Whatever I'm going to go see my friends."

*~*MALFOY MANOR*~*

Lucius was sitting in his study when Draco's owl arrived. He read the letter and the look on his face would have even the scariest person running.

"There is no way in _Hell_ my daughter is dating Potter!"

*~* Back on the train*~*

Hermione had fallen asleep not long after Draco had left. Before too long someone was shaking her shoulder.

"Hermione, sweetheart time to wake up."

Hermione opened her eyes to see Harry. He bent down and gave her a kiss. Hermione was thinking 'I can get use to this.'

"What time is it?"

"6:30 the train is just about there, we got worried when you didn't come back so I came to find you."

"Ok and Harry thanks so much."

"For What"

"For being there when I need you."

Harry walked out just to see Draco coming back. He stopped him and said "If you so much a touch her or hurt her in anyway, you are dead." Draco walked back in and sat down.

*~*Hogwarts*~*

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny got into a carriage. Hermione started to go on about how this year was going to be the best and how it was their N.E.W.T.S. The boys groaned and the girls laughed. Harry was sitting next to Hermione holding her hand. When the ride was over they all made their way into the castle.

"I hope the speech is short this year I'm so hungry." Ron said

"Ron do you ever stop thinking about food."

"Yes."

They all laughed as they made their way over to the Gryffindor table. They sat done next to Neville.

"Hey guys how was your summer?"

"Really good, thanks for asking. How was yours?" They all said

"Really amazing I'm dating Luna now!"

"That's great."

They all got quiet when Dumbledore started to talk.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts! I am pleased to see that so many of you have returned. Before we get to our feast may I introduce our head boy and head girl. Our head boy this year is Draco Malfoy."

Everyone from the slytherin clapped and cheered. Dumbledore waited for it to get quite again.

"And our Head girl is Hermione Granger."

All of the houses cheered, all but Slytherin.

"Now onto the feast." With that he sat back down.

*~* Hermione's House*~*

Jane was walking around trying to figure out how Lucius knew. She was thinking 'There is just no way unless someone told him, I was so careful.' Just then John walked into the room.

"Honey what's wrong you've been like this ever since you got back from dropping Hermione off."

"John you know when we met I told you that I was pregnant and you said that it didn't matter because you would raise the child as if it was yours." She said in a rush.

"Yes."

"Well… I saw Hermione's real father today and he figured out who I was and who Hermione is. I'm afraid he will try and take her from me." She said so quickly it was almost one word.

"I will never let him take Hermione anywhere you don't have to worry."

"You don't know him John he is a Malfoy and they always get what they want. They have the money to do it."

"I will keep her safe."

'I know you will try but he wants us both, you can't stop him I know it' Jane thought

*~*Hogwarts*~*

Hermione and Draco made their way to their common room. Hermione went right up to her room after saying goodnight to Draco. Draco walked over to the fire and threw some floo powder in. He said Malfoy manor then he stuck his head in.

"Father"

"Yes Draco what is it."

"I have found out that Granger like books about good guys who gets the girl and baked potatoes and cheese."

"Just like her mother" Lucius said to himself

"What was that?"

"Nothing Draco nothing at all, keep me posted."

"I will father."

Draco got up and went to bed, they were going to have a long week but it would be worth it because this weekend was the first Hogsmead weekend.

**A/N Thanks again to everyone that reviewed I hope to have the next chapter up soon**


	3. Finding out the truth

**Chapter 2: Finding out the truth**

Hermione, Harry and Ron made their way down to Hogsmead.

"Mione, do you have your potion's essay done?"

"Yes, Ron, I have it done."

The three of them walked into the Three Broomsticks. After they sat down Harry went to get their drinks. He returned and the three started talking. The door to the shop opened and I walked Lucius Malfoy. Hermione looked over at him and noticed that he was staring at her. She turned and looked at Harry again; he looked back at her and asked her "Something wrong 'Mione?"

"Lucius was staring at me." Harry looked over to where Lucius now sat, and yet again he was looking at his girlfriend. Just then Draco walked in and sat down next to his father.

"Anything new?"

"About Granger? No."

"Draco, be nice."

"But sir, she's nothing but a filthy mudblood." Draco said, hurting himself calling her that.

"Don't call her that!"

"But-" Draco started but caught his father's gaze. "Yes, sir"

'Now if I could only get her to come home this Christmas' Lucius thought.

"Draco, keep an eye on Hermione. I need to speak with Dumbledore."

"Yes, sir. About what?"

"Just some, Christmas stuff."

Lucius made his way up to Hogwarts. When he got there he went straight to Dumbledore.

"Hello, Lucius. What can I do for you?"

"My children will be coming home with me for the Christmas holidays."

"I'll let Mr. Malfoy know."

"And my daughter, Hermione, as well."

"Ms. Granger, I believe, is going home to her parents."

"Don't play games with me, Albus. She is my daughter and you know it."

"Does Mrs. Granger Know that her daughter is going with you?"

"She's my daughter I have a right to see her."

Just then the fire came to life and Jane Granger stepped out.

"Professor I need to tal-…"She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Lucius.

"Ms. Granger, I've been expecting you."

"I would like for Hermione to come home for the holidays."

"She is coming home with me, Jane!" Lucius snapped

"No, Lucius, I've told you to leave her alone."

"Have you ever told her that she is not his? That I'm her father. She is 17 years old, Jane, I think she should choose where she wants to go."

"Fine, Lucius, bring her in. She may hate me for keeping the truth from her but she will never go with you. Dumbledore please send for Hermione."

"…and Draco." Lucius added

Dumbledore sent Dobby to get Hermione and Draco. The two of them walked in and saw their parents.

"Mum what are you doing here?"

"Hermione, Draco, have a seat I need to tell you something."

"No, Lucius, I'll tell her. Hermione, you know that I love you, but John isn't your father. Your father and I broke up before I was even expecting you. I had found out a week later."

"Then who is my father?"

"I am"

Hermione turned her head to look at Lucius.

"No! Not you anyone but you."

The room went silent after that until Draco said…

"Hold on minute, Granger is my _**sister**_."

"Your half-sister, but yes she is your sister."

Hermione looked back at her mother, tears in her eyes as she asked, "Why didn't you tell me? Why wait until now?"

"I had hoped I would never have to tell you, I didn't want you to hate me. Also I never thought Lucius would find out, but he did and know he wants you to come and stay with him for Christmas."

"Why does he want me to come stay with him now, after all these years?"

"Hermione, sweetheart, I just found out. Your mother lied to both of us." Lucius said hoping she would choose him over her mother.

"Don't "Hermione, sweetheart" me I don't want anything to do with you! You hated me for seven years and now you try and be nice, save it _**Death eater**_."

Lucius looked at her trying to calm himself down and think of what to say.

"It's not like I had a choice, if I had known about you I would have come to get you."

"No! I'm going home to be with my mother and _**father**_…"

"I am your father! I have a right to see you."

"You gave up that right when you didn't choose my mother, so now that you've seen me can I go? I have studying to do."

"Of course, Ms. Granger."

"Mum I will see you over break, we can talk then."

"Bye Hermione." Her mother said as she walked out the door not even bothering to look at Lucius.

Jane walked over to the fire. "I should get going." She grabbed some flo powder and threw it in the flames. Lucius started at where she had just been. He then turn told Draco goodbye and was out the door. As he walked out of the castle he decide his first stop would be to see the minister of magic. Draco got up looked at Dumbledore and said "I'm going to go and find Hermione"

~Ministry of Magic~

"I need to see the minister now." Lucius said to the secretary

"Of course, Minister, Lucius Malfoy is here to see you."

"Send him in."

Lucius went in.

"Lucius how are you today?"  
"Fine, minister I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I just found out that I have a daughter and I want her to come and live with me, her mother won't let it happen."

"I can't very well take her from her mother."

Lucius dropped some money on the minister's desk.

"Now can you?"

"I'll see what I can do, I have just one question, who is your daughter?"

"Hermione Granger, soon to be Malfoy if you can make that happen."

"Yes, I can Lucius."

~Head common room~

Hermione sat in the chair by the fire and started to cry. Draco walked in and went over to her. He put his hands over hers, but she jerked them away.

"Is this why you've been nice to me?"

"No… well yes, but I didn't know you were my sister, my father told me to watch you so I did, besides do you really think that if I knew you were my sister I would let you date Potter?"

"Did you go back and tell your father that to?"

"…"

"**DID YOU!" **

"Yes, but you have to understand I had to."

"Does he really think I'm going to come back to him and join a family I have learned to hate?"

"Yes, I figure he will."

"What does he want from me?"


	4. Saying Goodbye and Hello

**Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye and Hello**

"I don't know what he wants form you, but I know that as my sister you are not dating Potter."

"You don't control my life, I'm going to date whoever I want."

"No you won't, you're my sister, so I will pick who you date that way I can keep you safe from getting your heart broken."

"Harry won't break my heart, he loves me."

"Maybe not but it will break your heart when Voldemort kills him."

"Harry won't lose, because he has two things Voldemort will never have."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Love and _Me_."

"So what you're going to fight against your own family?"

"Yes, I am, I've been with Harry since the start and I will stay there till the end… no matter what."

"Can you please just be neutral?"

"No, I'm staying where I belong! By my friend's side."

With that Hermione turned and left Draco. She had to tell Harry what was happening. She just had to.

_**~Hermione's House~**_

"Dear I will be back in about 10 min. I have to run to the store."

"Ok, Honey"

Jane hadn't been gone 5 min when there was a knock at the door. John opened it to see Lucius.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can give me my family."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

John looked at the man and realized who it was.

"Your Hermione's real father."

It wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yes I am and I am here to take her and her mother home."

"They are home, so listen to me stay away from _my_ daughter and _my _wife."

"Don't push me muggle I don't have to stay away from my daughter! She will be with me soon enough, they both will."

"_**Avada Kedavra**_"

John fell to the floor dead. Lucius moved him out of the door way smirked and apperated out just as Jane walked in.

"Sorry I took so long the lines there were horr…" She stopped and screamed as soon as she saw John dead. She sat down and started to cry. She had to call the aurors. She went to the fireplace and flooed the ministry. Before too long, three aurors were at her house.

Jane sat down and started to cry. The only female there walked over.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, my name is NymphadoraTonks can you tell me what happen?"

"I don't know I went to the store and when I got home I found him dead." She said through her tears.

"Do you know of anyone who would want to kill your husband?"

"No not that I can think of… wait yes there is Lucius Malfoy."

"Do you know why he would want to?" She said even though she knew he is a death eater and more or less did it for fun.

"Well my daughter Hermione is really his, not John's and he said he would do anything to get her and me back to him."

"Thank you Mrs. Granger we will try and find the person that did this."

The three aurors turned and apparated out and Jane got up to go owl Hermione she had to know what had happened. She sat down with tears in her eyes and wrote.

Dear Hermione,

I hope you are doing well. I have some bad news for you. Your father is dead. He was killed by death eaters. Well I think it was Lucius. I plan to have the funeral in as soon as you can make it home. Remember I love you.

Yours truly,

Mom

~Hogwarts~

Hermione went up to the Gryffindor common room. She had to tell Harry what had just happen and of course Ron as well. They were both in there playing chess and of course, Harry was losing. He looked over and her and smiled but stopped when he saw how upset she was.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"I don't know how to tell you this Harry, but…"

"What is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy is really my father and my mother is a pureblood witch, which makes me a pureblood."

"Hermione it's ok, it doesn't matter who your father is, we will still love you. I will always love you."

"Thanks so much Harry! I don't know what I would do without you. I have to get back and write that essay for potions I hope you guys have started on it."

"Of course we have." They said trying not to smile.

"Bye"

Hermione made her way back up to the head common room. When she got there she saw her parents owl she had bought them waiting She looked around for Draco to see if he had left. She didn't want him hanging over her shoulder trying to see what she was reading. She opened the letter and couldn't believe what it said. She started to cry again.

Hermione reread the letter once more. It just couldn't be true, who would be so cruel. Her father was a good man. She looked back at the letter where her mom said she thought it was Lucius Malfoy. She was most likely right. The first thing she did was go to Dumbledore and ask him if she could go home to be with her mum, then she went and told Harry what was going on and how she would be gone for the next couple of days. After she said goodbye she went back to the headmaster's office to floo home.

"Mum I'm home" Hermione said though her tears.

Jane came running in pulled Hermione into a hug. After she pulled away they both started to cry again.

"Oh, Hermione how could I let this happen?"

"Mum it's not your fault, you didn't kill daddy."

"I knew he would come and still I left him! That was what he was waiting for Hermione. I, in all, sense killed your father."

"Don't you ever let me hear you say that again! Now when should we have the funeral?"

"I would say in about a week. That will give us time to call everyone."

The two of them got together and started to call the family and friends. Before they knew it the week was almost over and they would have to say goodbye forever. One the day of the funeral the sun was out but Hermione wished it would rain.

'Rain would go with the mood today.' She thought.

The family started to arrive and 12:00 sharp the service was from 12-2 and the burial was right after. Everyone sat down and the minister started.

"We are here today to say good bye to a wonderful man. He was a good father and husband and a dear friend to us all. He will be missed very dearly. I understand that his daughter would like to say a few words."

"Thanks you all so much for coming. I would just like to say that my father was a kind and generous man. He thought of others more than himself. It was terrible what happened to him and I will miss him very much. I…" Hermione couldn't go on as she started to cry again. She walked down and sat by her mother who was crying worse than she was.

"Thank you Hermione, Now if you would like to walk up and say goodbye one last time to John Granger then please do so now."

The people started to line up to say goodbye after they had buried John, Hermione and Jane started back towards their car. What they saw when they got there nobody was prepared for. In front of the car stood none other than Lucius Malfoy himself. He looked at Jane and then Hermione waiting for one of them to speak. After a minute he said.

"Hello Jane… Hermione"

"What do you want Lucius?"

"There are a lot of things I want, but right now I will take my daughter."

"You can't, not legally. I am the one with all parental rights to her not you."

"But that is where you are wrong Jane. With you being a witch it is the magical government that gets to choose and the minister of magic gave me full custody over Hermione until she is married."

"No you will not take my daughter from me, Lucius! Not now not after I have just lost my husband."

"Yes I am. But Jane you know you can come as well. If you like it would please me very much and I'm sure Hermione would want her mother there. Wouldn't you Hermione?"

"Mum look at me." She did. "You don't have to go don't worry I will talk to Dumbledore and see what he can do, I won't be gone for long."

"Hermione I can't lose you I just lost John not you to, I don't know what to do."

"Well how about this, we go back to your house and Hermione can pack her stuff and me and you can talk."

"Fine."

They three of them made their way back to the Granger's house. Once there Lucius told Hermione to go get all her stuff and to hurry because he had one last stop to make before they went home.  
"Now Jane it's not that bad after all you can come with or see Hermione every other holiday for the rest of the school year, and every other weekend during the summer."

"Lucius I will…"

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update school has me busy but here it is tell me what think and sorry for the cliff hanger. I would also like to say thanks to my wonderful beta and all of you guys for putting up with me Well please review even if you though it was horrible. ~Dramione-Fan 17~


	5. Finding Out More Secrets, Good and bad

**Chapter 4: Finding Out More Secrets, Good and Bad**

"I'm ready to go." She said looking at Jane and then Lucius.  
"Okay Hermione. "Jane are you ready to leave?"  
"Yes" Jane Paused and took one more look around the room. "Let's go."  
Hermione and Jane both grabbed Lucius's arm. The three of them apparated into Malfoy Manor. Once she had her feet back on the ground Hermione looked around at what was to be her new home. The house was dark and it looked like the hallway had never seen the light of day. On the walls there were a bunch of pictures. Hermione thought they must be her ancestors. She was brought out of her thoughts by Lucius.  
"Wait here while I tell Narcissa what is going on." It was not a statement but a command.  
Lucius left to go find his soon to be ex-wife, and meanwhile Hermione and Jane got to talking.  
"Mum what am I going to do if Voldemort shows up? He might try to use me to get to Harry!"  
"I will never let that happen Hermione!" Jane said "Never! So don't you worry."  
"But what if he does?"  
"We will handle it if it comes to that."  
"What will we handle, Jane?" Lucius asked as he came back into the room  
"Voldemort."  
"What is there to handle? I mean Draco will join him and so will Hermione. That's just how it is. It's what Malfoys do."  
"I will do no such thing!" Hermione yelled "Besides I'm a Granger. Not a Malfoy."  
"Yes you will. You see you, became a Malfoy the minute I got custody of you. So that is the end of this discussion."  
"NO! It's not. You're nothing but a liar. I will never betray Harry or the Order. Your name is not who you are!" She stop took a breath and yelled "AND I HATE YOU!"  
"Jamie!" Lucius bellowed  
the small house elf pop in front and Lucius.  
"Yes, master Lucius, what can Jamie do for master?"  
"Take Hermione to her room." He looked at Hermione "You are to stay in there until it is time for you to go back to Hogwarts."  
"That's fine with me. I can't wait to get away from you." Hermione said and followed Jamie to her room.  
She walked into her room and saw that was all in Slytherin colors. 'I will have to change this' Hermione thought. She sat in her room for what felt like forever. There was a knock at her door. Jane opened the door and looked at her daughter.  
"Hermione I'm so sorry for getting you into this, I should have never gone with you that day, then he never would have found out about you."  
"Don't Blame yourself mum, it's not your fault, trust me. He would have figured it out somehow."  
"You're right, I would have."  
Jane and Hermione turned to look at Lucius. 'How long has he been standing there' Hermione thought.  
"Lets go Hermione. The floo is open so you can go back to school, and when you get there you are to break it off with Potter, am I understood?"  
"NO! I love Harry and no matter what you say I'm going to stay with him." Hermione grabbed the stuff that she had brought from school and went out the door.  
"You know Lucius, I knew you were heartless but that was just wrong. She's in love just as you were at one point. I will tell you this once; I will not have my daughter upset because of you..."  
"OUR daughter Jane and she is a Malfoy. Trust me when I say there is no way in Hell that she is going to be with that half-blood, muggle loving boy." With that he strolled out of the room. Jane followed right after and went into the lounge where Hermione stood waiting. After all the goodbye and Hermione telling Jane "I'll see you in a month or so" she left.

Hogwarts Dumbledore's office

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and into Dumbledore's office.  
"Welcome back Miss Granger, how are you?"  
"HOW AM I? THE MAN I HAVE CALLED MY FATHER IS DEAD AND NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH LUCIUS MALFOY ALL BECAUSE THE MINISTER GAVE HIM ALL LEGAL RIGHT TO ME UNTIL I'M MARRIED, SO HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!" She screamed.  
After Hermione was done she realized who she had been yelling at. She looked at Dumbledore and said how sorry she was and that she didn't mean to yell at him.  
"It's quite all right Miss Granger I understand what you're going though. Why don't you go lay down till dinner."  
"I think I will, thank you headmaster."  
Hermione made her way to the head common room hoping that a good rest will help her clear her mind. Once she got there and said the password she walked in to find it empty. She started to wonder where Draco was. Before she had time to look he came walking out of his room. Draco just stared at her wondering if she was still mad at him for telling their father all that stuff.  
"Hey Hermione."  
"Hi Draco, how have you been?"  
"I've been good. How about you? Hows your mum?"  
"I've been better. She's good but I have something to tell you."  
Draco got a real worried look on his face. 'What could she possible need to tell me?' He thought  
"Ok what is it?"  
"Well I live with you now for starters, and I hate our father even more. Also he says we both have to serve Voldemort."  
"What! I mean why do you live with me and why do you hate him more?"  
"Well it seems that when daddy dearest didn't get what he wanted he went to the minister and asked that he be given all legal rights to me until I marry so that now I and my mum now live at the manor. The reason I hate him more is he told me I had to leave Harry then we argued."  
"I see."  
Just then Draco's bedroom door opened again and put stepped Indigo, the Greek Exchange studied that joined them this year. She was a half-blood and also in Ravenclaw. 'I wonder what she is doing in Draco's room since he is supposed to hate all Muggles, Muggle-borns and Half-bloods.  
"Draco what are you yelling about out here?"  
"It's nothing Indy."  
Indigo looked past him at Hermione and got a huge smile on her face. Not really caring that she was in nothing but Draco's school shirt she went right up to Hermione.  
"Oh my gosh! You're Hermione Granger! My name is Indigo. You are a legend in Ravenclaw! Stupid Gyffindors stole you away from your true home in Ravenclaw. We all know it. Draco, why didn't you tell me that you knew her?"  
"I did. Remember the sister I was telling you about?"  
She nodded her head yes.  
"Well, this is her."  
"No way! I'm sure we will be the best of friends."  
With that she turned and headed back for Draco's room. Before closing the door she looked at Draco and said "Draco? Don't be too long ok." She then shut the door on his nod.  
Draco turned to look at Hermione and saw the shocked look on her face.  
"Are you ok?"  
"When did you two get together? Hermione asked forgetting all her other problems.  
"It was right after we became friends. She had been staring at me for a while. By then I had realized that my father and the dark lord are wrong. Blood doesn't matter, so I asked her out. We dated in secret for a while and most recently made it public."  
"Wow. What do you think daddy would say if he found out that his perfect son was dating a half-blood? He might even be madder at you then he is at me for dating Harry."  
"Maybe."  
"Well I'm going to go lay down for a bit. Tell Indigo that I would be happy to be friends with her." She started up the stairs to her room but stopped just as she got to the top she turned and looked back at Draco. "Also Draco, try to keep it down will you?"  
Draco just stared in horror. She laughed and walked into her room. She changed into her red tank top and red pajama bottoms and climbed into bed. Before her head hit the pillow she was out dreaming about what she would tell Harry and Ron the news.  
~Malfoy Manor~  
"Lucius you can't do this! You have to think about Draco! He needs his mother!" Narcissa yelled  
"He will have a mother. Now, I want you out of my house. The marriage is overcome morning.  
"No. You will not divorce me for that woman. I won't allow it."  
"You have no say in what I do. Now get out! Jane is the one I want, not you. It has always been Jane and we will raise Draco and Hermione together. Now I will only say this one more time. Get. Out."  
Jane sat in the next room waiting and listening to Lucius and Narcissa argue. It had been going on since Hermione had left.  
"Fine I'll leave, but know this. That child might not even be yours, and when you find out that it's not, don't come crying to me." With that said she walked out of the room.  
Jane watched her leave but not before Narcissa said something to Jane.  
"You may have taken Lucius from me, but I will get you back. You better sleep with one eye open." With that she strutted out of the room managing to get in one last word. "Bitch." She muttered as the door slammed.  
Jane sat there stunned. She didn't even want to be here. She had to for her daughter. She looked at the door waiting for Lucius to come out and after what seemed like forever, he finally did. He looked tired.  
"You heard all of that, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did. And just so you know, I don't want to get in the way of your son and his mother. I would never do that. I would never want someone to do that to me."  
"Draco won't need her now that your here. She was never there for him anyway. Now, enough of this, let's talk. We have a lot to catch up on. Tell me about Hermione, What's she likes and doesn't like. Is she anything like me?"  
So that's what Jane did. She told him about Hermione. After all he had a right to know didn't he? He is here father.  
~Voldemort's lair~  
"My lord, Narcissa Black is here to see you." Wormtail said  
"Let her in." Voldemort hissed  
Narcissa walk in and bowed at Voldemort's feet.  
"Narcissa. What is it you want?"  
"I have news my lord. It would seem that Lucius has a daughter with one Jane Granger, formerly Kennedy."  
"Very interesting. Wormtail send a letter to Lucius telling him I want a meeting with him now. And to bring Jane. Thank you for the news Narcissa. You are dismissed"  
~Malfoy Manor~  
Lucius looked towards the window as he heard a pecking noise. He let the owl in and took the letter. He read over twice and looked to Jane.  
"Voldemort wants us now. Let's go."  
"What do you think he wants? How does he even know I'm here?"  
"I think he knows about Hermione. That's what he wants. As for how: Narcissa."  
"**My baby better not be in trouble or I swear that woman will regret the day she met Jane Granger! And as for you, if he uses her you will pay as well. He never would have found out if you would have just left her alone!"  
**"I know Jane. Lets just go." Lucius said as he lowered his head.

A/N: Hey guys so it took me so long to get this up I have been promising you all summer and even though I could tell you 100 different reasons there really is none. I would like to dedicate this story to my Best Friend Chelsea Toot who passed away last month. R.I.P Chels we miss you. So please R&R I love hearing what you guys think. ~Dramione-Fan 17~


	6. Voldemort Plans

**Chapter 5: Voldemort's plan**

~Voldemort's Lair~

Lucius apparted into the main room with Jane. He bowed down in front of Voldemort and made Jane do the same. The room was dark and not much color at all.

"My lord you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, Lucius I hear that you have a daughter" Hissed Lord Voldemort

"Yes, my Lord, she is mine and Jane's child."

"I see. And who is she?"  
"Hermione Granger, my lord,"

"Why did you not come to me when you found out?" Voldemort hissed, in anger nearly tangible.

"I did not think it was important."

"You were wrong, Lucius. Crucio."

Lucius fell to the floor, howling in pain. Jane looked from Voldemort to Lucius not sure what to do to help him. After a few minutes Voldemort stopped the curse with a flick of his wand. Lucius stood on wobbly legs, Once again turning to Jane. He saw the confusion and worry in her eyes and mouthed I'm fine and looked back at his master.

"Tell me Lucius will you daughter join me like your son or do you think she will fight with Potter."

"I don't know, my Lord. She is with Potter but has been told that she must join you I don't know what she will do. She is just like her mother very self-minded."

"Will she be home for the holidays Lucius?"  
"Yes My Lord"

"NO! You will leave my daughter alone." Jane screamed

Voldemort's eyes flashed in anger, his hand gripped his wand until his knuckles showed whiter than his already pale hands. "Ms. Smith do not raise your voice to me. It is a very bad thing to do."

"My name is Jane Marie Granger and I will do whatever I please. Now you heard me. Leave. My daughter. Alone." Jane said, not backing down

"I will tell you one more time do, not raise your voice to me or you will pay for it."

Lucius grabbed Jane by the arm and pulled her close to him, and she let him do it. Jane glared at Voldemort but kept her mouth shut. "Leave us. I wish for a minute alone with Jane." Voldemort hissed his lips barely moving. He looked at Jane then at Voldemort before bowing to Voldemort and walking out, praying that everything would be fine.

Jane watched him go, turning back to Voldemort "What do you want?"

Completely ignoring what her question, he went on. "Jane how have you been? Well I hope." Jane opened her mouth to reply but Voldemort continued before she could have a chance to speak. "Your family has always been powerful, Have they not?"

"Yes, that's why you wanted us to join you, but we wouldn't. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well you see since your family would not join I could not have that power but now I can."

"What do you mean?" Jane asked really worried

"Just wait, Lucius come back in here."

Lucius walked back in and was relieved to see Jane unharmed.

"My lord what is it?"

"Your daughter will be married when she gets home for Christmas."

"That is great news my lord. Who is the lucky young man?"

"Me. You see, as I was telling Jane, I couldn't have the power of her family before, but I can now. Your daughter will help me."

"Of course my lord."

"You are dismissed."

Jane was about ready to attack Voldemort. Lucius saw this and grabbed her and apparted out. Once back at the Manor Jane went off on him.

"LUCIUS. How could you do that to her? You know she is in love with Harry! I'm writing to her right now and telling her she is not to come how for Christmas. I won't let that bastard get her." Jane had tears in her eyes as Lucius started to speak.

"I had to. He would have killed you and then her. Is that what you want? Is it? You can't tell her a thing she has to come home. I will not lose you again."

"I don't care about myself. She is my baby. You haven't been there for us. You didn't hear her first word or sit with her when she had nightmares. You didn't have to come up with answers for why she didn't look like her father when she was younger. I did, and I will be dammed before I let him use her."

"I understand that Jane, but she has to come home or he will use you to get her then kill you in front of her."  
"I can't do that, I can't hand her over to that monster. You have to let me tell her something just so I know she will be safe." Lucius looked at Jane and saw the tears he pulled her into his arms and let her cry for a while. Then he let go and told her and told her to write Hermione a letter telling her nothing "But know this Jane, when he says he wants something he gets it."

Jane started for her room muttering under her breath "Not this time."

~Hogwarts~

Hermione awoke from her nap to a tapping on her window. The first thing she saw was the Malfoy crest. She thought it was from Lucius but opened it and saw that it was from her mother.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_Our worst fears have come true. Voldemort plans to use you but not to get to Harry, but to get the power that my family denied him so long ago. He plans to marry you when you get home for Christmas. Don't worry .I will fix this, and you know that I will. I don't want you to come home for Christmas. I love you my sweet girl and don't worry all will be fine. I think Lucius is finally seeing that he can't make you do what he wants you to do. Now I want you to go to Dumbledore and show him this letter. He will know what to do. I hope to hear from you soon my little girl._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother_

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she finished the letter. 'How did he find out about me?' She asked herself. Things just didn't seem to add her in her mind. "I have to go home I will not let her face this alone." She muttered under her breath. She felt so helpless knowing that her mother was trying to do all this alone.

"Mum said to go to Dumbledore so I will."

Hermione walked out of her room and into a very quiet common room which was saying something since Draco lived there and was very loud. She left to find Professor Dumbledore and find out what she was meant to do now that Voldemort is after her. She knew she would have to tell Harry and Draco, but right now she had to talk to someone who could help her. She got to Dumbledore's office and said the password

"Skittles"

She took the escalator like stairs up to the door and knocked.

"Enter"

"Professor, Can I talk to you?" Hermione asked quietly when she entered remembering the way she yelled earlier.

"Of course miss Granger what do you need?"

She handed him the letter from her mother and watched the look that came over his face. The twinkle was no longer in his eyes.

"Oh dear. This is not good."


	7. Trouble lies a head

**Chapter 6**

"Professor what am I going to do?"  
Hermione was so close to tears again that she had to look away from Dumbledore.  
"Right now we are going to call Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy then we will get the order and plan what we are going to do."  
He called for Dobby. The house elf popped into the room.  
"What can Dobby do for mister Dumbledore?"  
"Can you please go get Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Malfoy for me?"  
"Of course Dobby would be glad to help"  
"Thank you Dobby."  
Dobby left and Dumbledore called the order to meet at Number twelve. When  
Harry walked into the room Hermione ran into his arms. After Dumbledore  
explained what was going on Harry kissed Hermione and told her not to worry, that none of this was her fault. Draco watched as they kissed thinking 'Why do they have to do that in front of me.' But as he watched them he realized how happy Hermione is with him and that he didn't need to worry so much. 'I'm going to kill who ever told that monster about her.' Draco thought as they all stepped into the fire and were on their way to meet with the rest of the order.  
~Malfoy Manor~  
Lucius walked into the room he was now sharing with Jane. Saw her sitting in the window watching the snow fall.  
"This is Hermione's favorite time of year. She loves watching the snow fall. When she was a little girl as soon as the snow stuck she wanted to run out and play in it, she reminded me of you then. Remember that's how we met. You were having snowball fight in our 4nd year at Hogwarts and hit me knocking the stuff out of my arms. I thought you were going to yell at me given that you're a Malfoy for being in way, but you didn't you helped me pick up my stuff and said sorry. You were so sweet and now look, you're just like your father and my little girl is in trouble, I had thought I would never see you become this man." Jane said without looking at him.  
"Jane she will be fine do you really think Potter would let anything happen to her. I do remember that. I had liked you since first year but I knew then that I loved you."  
Jane remained quit not looking anywhere but at the snow. When Lucius saw that no more was going to be said he left heading for his study.  
~Voldemort's Lair~  
Voldemort sat in his own study. The room was dark with just a small fire going in the fireplace. There was a knock at the door.  
"Enter" he hissed  
"My Lord, you summoned me."  
"Yesss I do believe that your son goes to school with Lucius's children does he not."  
"He does My Lord."

"Perfect, I want your son to bring me Hermione Granger, I don't want to wait for her to come to me."  
"I will tell him right away my Lord."  
The man bowed and left.  
"I told them nothing was going to keep me from that power, I will have it and Hermione Granger will help me get and help me to bring down everybody that stands against me.  
~Number 12 Grimmauld place~  
once everyone was seated around the table Dumbledore started to speak.  
"Now you all maybe are wondering why I have called you all here. All of you may not know this but Miss Granger is Lucius Malfoy's daughter."  
There was a lot of talking after that was said and most eyes went to Hermione.  
Everyone got quiet when Dumbledore started to talk again.  
"What I have called you here for is to tell you that Voldemort plans to use Hermione to get the power that her mother's family would not give to him"  
"What can we do to help?" Asked Tonks  
"For now all we can do is watch Hermione and to keep her safe watch and see what Voldemort will do in the meantime."  
"Severus I need you to find out what he has planned for Hermione if he was to get her."  
"Of course, sir"  
"Now I say we all return to where we need to be…" Dumbledore was cut off by Draco.  
"Why? Why did you bring me here? Aren't you worried that I might go and  
tell him everything you are planning where you are a? After all I am a Malfoy."  
"Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you care for your sister too much. So no I am not worried because you know that would put her in more danger."  
There was silence, pure silence. Then Dumbledore spoke again.  
"Now children if you will head to the fireplace we will head back to school."  
The five of them head for the fireplace in the living room and left for the school. When they got a back the headmaster asked them if they had any questions when they all said not they left. Once outside Draco turned to look at Harry.  
"Potter, you had better take care of her because so help me if anything happens to her I will hunt you down and kill you myself."  
"You don't need to worry I would never hurt Hermione I love her."  
"That's good to hear, Oh and another thing do not" Draco started to  
yell at Harry "DON'T KISS MY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME, THAT IS NOT SOMETHING  
I WANT TO SEE!"  
"You don't have to yell I get it."

Draco turned and started to walk away until Harry called his name. He turned back to look at him just in time to see Harry pull Hermione into his arms and kiss her. When he let her go she just laughed at the look on Draco's face. All of them were completely oblivious to the person watching them and what that person was planning to do.  
A/N: I hope you liked it I know it was short but school has my very busy. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed this story and who has put up with me. You all are so wonderful I give each of you a big batch of your favorite cyber cookie. I would also like to say a huge thanks to my new beta xXHannah LupinXx who took the time to fix all my mistakes. Also I need a title for this chapter if you can think of something please let me know. You can leave it in a review or PM me thanks.

Dramione-fan 17


	8. I have her now

**Chapter 7: I've got her now **

~Hogwarts~

As the young man stood watching the group a though started to form. 'How am I to get Granger, when she is never by herself?'

Draco's face turned red at what had just happened. 'Didn't I just tell potter not to do that?' Draco asked himself, but seeing the look of joy on Hermione's face made this one time ok.

"Be Glad she's happy or you would be dead right now."

"I would like to see you try and kill me, because if old voldy can't do it what makes you think you can?" Harry said joking around.

The whole group burst out laughing at what was said.

"I'm going to the library; I need to study for that test in astronomy." Hermione stated

She started to walk away when she felt someone grab her arm she spun around to face Draco.

"What?"

"I don't want you going there by yourself, it's not safe."

"Its Hogwarts and I'll be fine, don't worry so much." She stopped and looked at all three boys "If you're worried so much come check on me in an hour." With that she walked off.

The man watched her go and thought 'This is going to be easier than I thought.'

The guys turned and walked away as the man followed Hermione to the library.

~Voldemort's Lair~

Voldemort sat on his throne going over what he was going to do once Hermione was his. Yes he would have the power after they married, but he knew that soon he would die and then who would take over. He would have to have an heir to take his throne after he was gone and Hermione was going to give him his heir no matter what.

~Malfoy Manor~

Jane sat in the window for what felt like forever. She didn't hear Lucius come back into the room to get ready for bed.

"Jane come to bed everything will be fine, I promise."

Jane climbed out of the window and got changed into her blue nightgown, and climbed into bed.

"I hope your right Lucius, because if anything happens to her I will never forgive myself. It was my job to protect her and I failed."

"You didn't fail Jane. She will be fine, I will see to that."

Jane fell asleep hoping and praying that he was right.

~Hogwarts Library ~

Hermione sat her books all around her. Everyone was gone so it was the perfect time to study. Madam Pince told Hermione that she would be in the restricted section if she needed her. The young man walked into the library after watching Madam Pince walk away. He put a silencing spell on his shoes and walked up behind her. Hermione felt someone behind her. She figured it was just Harry or Draco just coming to check and make sure that she was still in one piece.

She turned around "Hey guy-, Nott what do you want?"

Nott pulled out his wand and before Hermione could react he stunned her. Nott picked her up and said "The Dark Lord is waiting for you." He carried Hermione to the One-eyed witch and out of Hogwarts. Once he got to Hogsmead he apparated her straight to Voldemort.

~Voldemort's Lair~

'I've got her now.' Voldemort thought "Welcome my dear to your new home." Voldemort hissed as Hermione and Nott entered the room."

Nott took the spell off Hermione and she looked around wondering where she was until she heard his voice. She wiped around to come face to face with Voldemort.

"Let me go now." Hermione said trying to stay calm

"Let you go but you just got here and it's not time for the wedding yet."

"I will never marry you, I would rather die first!" Hermione screamed

A/N: Sorry it is so short I had writers block really bad with this chapter. I have started chapter 8 but it won't be up till sometime next week for I am going to West Virginia for 4 days. I promise to give you a really long chapter next time.


	9. Never Say Never

**Chapter 8: Never say never**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: hey guys this chapter is not betaed so if you see anything wrong let me know and I will fix it. I hope everyone is having a great summer. I would also like to give thanks to all the wonderful people who have reviewed this story and sticking with me. (LordNemesi,Stargatefan001,Neko4, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, jessirose85, Celestial Moon Goddess.)

"Never say never my dear; you will belong to me as will your powers."

"I would rather die first."

Voldemort ignored this and called wormtail into the room.

"Wormtail make sure Hermione's rooms are ready for her, nothing better be wrong do you hear me."

"Y-ye-yes my lord." Peter stuttered.

"Now to let the rest of my loyal followers meet their soon to be queen."

He pulled out his wand and put it to his own dark mark calling all his death eaters to him. Hermione watched and one by one the death eater apparated into the room and bowed before their master. All the while looking around for her mother or Lucius. When she didn't spot them at first she turned back to Voldemort.

~Malfoy Manor~

After Dumbledore left Lucius turned to Jane who had begun to cry. He pulled her into his arms, and kissed the top of her head. She pulled away from him and said

"Why couldn't you just leave us alone she was safe?"

"Everything will be fine Jane and she is safe he will not hurt her he needs her."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT. THAT BASTARD HAS OUR DAUGHTER AND YOU STAND THERE AND TELL ME EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE!" Jane screamed

Just then Lucius grabbed his left arm.

"He's calling me, let's go."

Jane grabbed his hand and they apparated to riddle manor.

~Riddle Manor~

Once there Jane looked for Hermione. She spotted her by Voldemort's side. Feeling someone eyes on her, she looked and saw her mum. She ran right to her much to the displeasure of Voldemort. She ran into her mother's arms not wanting to let go. Feeling safe again even if just for a few minutes.

"Hermione are you alright, He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No mum, I was worried about you. He said that he would kill you if I didn't do as he wanted."

Lucius came over by Jane after finishing his conversation with Severus. Hermione pulled away from Jane and hugged Lucius much to his surprise. Lucius thought back to what Jane had said before they left the manor. 'Why couldn't you just leave us alone she was safe?'

"Hermione I'm sorry I dragged you into this if I had just left you alone you would still be safe." He said so that only she could hear.

"Dad you don't know how wrong you are he would have still come after me I mean I'm one of Harry's best friends and I'm dating him. He would have come after me to get to Harry."

Just then Voldemort began to speak.

"My Death Eaters, I would like you all to meet your queen Hermione Jane Malfoy soon to be Riddle." The death eaters cheered as Jane looked at Lucius silently asking what should we do now.

"Bellatrix is everything ready for the wedding?"

"Almost my lord all that is left is for her ladyship to get her dress which you said to wait on."

"Very well Hermione, you and your mother and Bella will go look for a dress tomorrow, I want everything to be perfect for our special day." He said looking at Hermione. She felt herself shiver under his gaze.

"Now all of you may go but remember this If one of you so much as looks at Hermione the wrong way I will not hesitate to kill you. Now go except you Luciusssss."

The death eaters left thinking of what their master had told them. The room became quit once again as the last three people looked at Voldemort.

"Lucius I'm sure Hermione would love for you to give her away, I mean that is what father's do right?"

"Of course My, Lord."

"Good now go both of you Hermione and I have much to discuss."

"No, I will not leave here without my baby."

Voldemort was ready to kill Jane right then right there but Hermione spoke up first.

"Please don't kill her she is all I have left. If you kill her I kill myself. Just let me go with them you know where I will be."

"How do I know that she won't send you to that old fool or let him know where you are?"

"I won't go, I know what would happen if I did. So please let me go, I mean I have two weeks left until I'm married."

"Go then but you better be back here tomorrow no later than nine in the morning, Am I clear."

"Yes."

Lucius grabbed Jane and grabbed a hold of Hermione and apparated out before Voldemort could change his mind.

~Malfoy Manor~

Once back at the manor Lucius sent word to Dumbledore about Hermione being home for now. The owl returned saying Dumbledore was on his way with Harry, Ron, and Draco. A few minutes later they stepped out of the fireplace. "Hermione I'm so glad you're safe."

Harry saw Hermione and he ran to her. He pulled her into a hug and vowed to never let her go.

"I have been so worried about you, He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, but I think you all better sit down."

As everyone was sitting on the black leather couches and chairs. Harry sat next to Hermione with Draco on her other side and Dumbledore sat in the chairs and Jane and Lucius on the other couch.

"Hermione do you want me to tell them?" Lucius asked

"No I will, Voldemort had decided that he wants they magic that is on my mother's side of the family and the only way he can get it is to marry me. I inherited the power from my mother and so he chose me to help him get it."

"When does he plan to marry you Hermione?"

"In two weeks headmaster."

"I just have one question. Why did he not marry Jane or her sister? "Draco asked

"He tired. It was the first thing Jane had said since they got there. "He came to our home and demanded my hand and my family's loyalty to him. I was fifth teen at the time, my sister was nine" Jane was silent for a minute before she began her story.

~Flashback~

"We had just sat down to dinner when our door was blasted open. My father Steven stepped in front of me and my sister trying to protect us. Voldemort had shown up just like my father thought he would.

"What do you want? Get out of my house."

"Now, now Steven is that any way to treat a guest." Not letting him answer he continued "I have come for two reasons, one for your family to join me and the other your daughter's hand in marriage."

"NO, now leave our house or so help me Merlin I will kill you. "Steven said not knowing about the Horcruxes.

Voldemort laughed at him and took a step closer towards the family.

"You can't kill me now hand over the girl."

Jane started to walk out from behind her father but he pushed her back.

"I said leave."

~Flashback ended~

"I lost my father that night, Dumbledore and the order showed up before he could do anything else, but Draco how did you knows about my sister?"

"She got married last year the paper didn't say who but I say a picture of the two of you they talked about you and how you just disappeared. Then they talked about your family."

"I need to get hold of her She might be able to help us maybe even hide Hermione."

"Mum, no, he will kill you if I leave I could not take that after I have just lost dad."

A look of hurt came across Lucius face. Knowing that he was the one who had caused his only daughter so much pain.

"Fine but please let me get a hold of her; she might be able to help us."

"Ok as long as everyone is safe, I will not be the reason that someone is killed or worse hurt,"

Jane sat down at the desk in the room and began the letter that would hopefully help save her daughter.

"Hermione maybe we should work on what you what your dress to look like that way if we don't find what you want tomorrow that monster might let you stay here for the two weeks."

"Ok let's get started."

"What kind of dress do you want honey?"

"I really don't care it's not going to be special because I'm not marrying Harry in it, but if I have to pick I want a dark colored one."

It was Lucius that spoke this time. If he could do anything it was let them know what was expected.

"He will not allow that, he will want you in white showing that you are still pure…"He stopped looked between Harry and Hermione and asked "You are still pure right?"

He did not like the idea of his daughter having sex.

"Um..Well not really daddy not anymore." Hermione's face turned bright red as she answered.

"WHAT POTTER YOUR DEAD!" Lucius screamed vehemently

"No daddy, don't I love Harry and it was not just his fault, I was involved as well. It was the end of last year, it just happened.

Lucius still looked like he was ready to kill Harry. Then he asked "You're not pregnant, right?"

"What, no dad, mum I'm not pregnant don't worry we were careful."

"That's what I thought with your mother and yet she still had you. Now are you 100% positive."

"Well I didn't check but I haven't been sick like most pregnant women get or any of the other symptoms, I mean if you want do the spell but I don't think I am."

Lucius did the spell all they had to do now is wait. They room was at a dead slight while the spell was said.

"If you are you will glow blue if not then you will glow yellow."

Just then Hermione began to glow a bright…

A/N: ok guys please R&R they really make my day. Also I need a name for Jane's sister and what do you think should Hermione be pregnant. Let me know what you think.

Dramione-Fan 17


	10. Making a plan

**Chapter 9: Making a Plan **

_A/N: Hello again I would just like to give a big thanks to everyone that  
reviewed (angelous369, minerdude, LordNemesis, Lauren, jessirose85,  
Stargatefan001, Ngbeken Lovette, greenharper, steph, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL,  
Black Durion, Roshana, Saint of the Sinners, Sharpe49) And a special thanks to  
everyone who gave me an idea for Jane's sister they names I picked came from  
minerdude and Jessiroes85. I would also like to say thank you to my Beta  
Aerianna Daughter of Athena._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. With further ado here is chapter 9 enjoy._

Hermione began to glow a bright blue color. Harry's eyes went wide as he saw this; He looked at Lucius who was glaring at him. The next words out of Hermione mouth were "Oh crap."

"Is that all you can say. You are pregnant and at 17 none the less. Voldemort is not going to be pleased when he finds out!" Lucius screamed

"I'm sorry okay, but he won't find out we will stop him before he does…"She paused and looked at Harry "we will won't we?"

"Yes we will I will stop him before you even say I do."

"Well I believe it is time for us to go." Dumbledore stated

"Professor is it all right if I stay?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy."

Harry, Ron and Dumbledore left.

~Hogwarts~

Once back at school Harry turned to the headmaster and asked

"How are we going to stop him sir?"

"With love Harry, something he will never know."

"I don't understand sir."

"You will Harry and off to bed with the two of you."

The boys made their way up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The fat lad asked

"Dumbledore's army."

The portrait swung open and the boys entered going straight towards the chairs by the dying fire.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"Well mate you are, you and Mione will be wonderful parents if Lucius doesn't kill you first." Ron laughed at what he had said. Harry had a scared look on his face.

'I have been up against Voldemort and not been scared so why am I so afraid of Lucius Malfoy?' Harry asked himself.

"You got his only daughter pregnant Duh ha-ha." The little voice in his head said and laughed at him.

He shook his head and headed upstairs to bed Ron right behind him.

~Voldemort~

It was already 8:55 a.m. and Hermione was still not there. He had thought she would be there by now. He let a few more minutes go by and then he was just about to call Lucius when he heard the sound of three people apparating into the room. He had planned to tell Hermione the good new once she got back from finding her dress yes he would wait and then it would be perfect. Hermione walked into the room with her mother and father.

"Hello my sweet, right on time I see."

"Yes, you said nine when we are leaving to find my dress."

"As soon as Bella gets here you will be leaving."

As if she heard her name Bellatrix came through the door in a furry of robes. Hermione thought she looked like Snape at first sight.

"Bella you are to take Hermione and her mother to find Hermione's dress. If the Order should show up start killing people even Jane here if need be."

"Yes My Lord." She said while giving Jane an evil look.

As she walked by Lucius Bella whispered 'I hope they do show we'll call it pay back for my sister.'

~Diagon Ally~

The three women apparated outside of the dress shop. Nobody dared go against Bellatrix for Voldemort had taken control of the Ministry. Hermione walked into the shop and spotted the perfect dress. Hermione new that when her and Harry got married that this would be her dress. Long Mesh gown with Embellished Y-Neck. Now she just had to find one for her wedding to the devil himself. She looked around and found one that would work the dress was a Strapless Lace and Tulle Slim Gown with beaded lace and pleated tiers of tulle merge. She looked at Bella and her mom and said this is the one. Bella Went to tell the witch that was working to get the dress that Hermione had picked. Once she was away Hermione turned to her mother and said:

"You see that dress over there I want you and dad to come back and get it that's the dress I want to marry Harry in. It's the perfect one."

"Ok we will."

Bella got back over to the two of them and said "Let's Go"

~Voldemort~

Half an hour later the girls were back with Hermione's dress.

"I see you have found your dress, perfect now I have some wonderful new for you. You won't have to wait two weeks for us to be married the wedding is going to be in three days times." Voldemort said with a smirk

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed

"I couldn't let that crack pot old fool and his order try and stop me, but since I moved the wedding up I will let you stay with your family." Voldemort hissed completely ignoring what Hermione had said.

"You are dismissed'

Lucius bowed as did Bellatrix, before the four people disaparated out.

~Malfoy Manor~

Once back at home Hermione ran to send a letter to Harry. Jane saw an Owl at the window and went to let it in. She took the letter and realized that it was from her sister. Jane waited for Hermione to come back before reading it.

"_Dear Jane,_

_I have missed you so much. I will do everything I can to help you and my niece who you didn't tell me about. Let me know when would be a good time to come over and talk._

_Sincerely,_

_Jean Elizabeth Snape_

Hermione gasped as she heard the last name. Her aunt was married to her professor. Jane turned to Lucius who was already contacting Severus Snape.

"What is it Lucius?"

"We would like for you and your wife to join us for dinner tonight. Don't worry Sev we know about Jean she wrote to Jane.'

"We would be happy to join you. I'm assuming this is about Ms. Granger."

"Yes our lord has moved up the wedding, I have to keep her safe Severus I just found her."

"We'll be there at 7:00.'

"Great see you then."

Lucius pulled his head out of the fire and went back to where Jane and Hermione were standing. He saw that Hermione had a letter in her hands and asked "Who's it from?"

"Harry, he says that he is on his way over we have to figure something out we don't have much time left."

As if on cue Harry stepped out of the fire with Dumbledore right behind him. As soon as Harry was out he ran straight to Hermione.

"OMG Hermione I'm glad you're okay, I was so worried he might do something."

"She's fine Potter." Draco stated

Harry sent a glare at him.

"Please stay for dinner both of you?" Jane asked

"We would love to Jane." Dumbledore smiled as he said this.

"Exhalent my sister will be joining us as well so we can figure out what to do for Hermione. After all we only have a few days."

Jane left after that to go help with dinner. She loved the elves but this was something that she had gotten used to. Seven o'clock rolled around and everyone was waiting for Severus and Jean. Just the fireplace lit up green and out stepped the Snapes. Jane looked at her sister who was about 5,3 with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Jean" Jane said as she fainted

It took ten minutes to get Jane to come to when she did she threw her arms around her sister.

"I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you two but where did you go Jane that night you came over here you never came back home we looked for you mum is still hoping you will come home."

"Mum is still alive that's great, But I went into the muggle world and meet a wonderful man who helped me raise my daughter. He raised her as his own. Jean I would like you to meet Hermione my daughter."

Lucius frowned when he heard this. He didn't like hearing about Jane's dead husband.

"Well why we don't head into the dining room mum helped cook after all." Draco said

Hermione looked at Draco and mouthed _'thank you.'_

'_for what' he mouthed back_

'_later' was all she said_

Dinner was spent with Jane and Jean getting caught up. After dinner the eight people retired to the lounge to talk about what to do.

"Jean can you think of anything that we can do?"

"Well he can't marry her if she's already married now can he?"

"Yea that's true but how do we pull that off he would see the ring if she gets married beforehand."

"Mum what is we wait till the day of the wedding I mean me and Harry could get married that morning and then that night we could defeat him." She paused and looked at Harry "If that's ok with you."

"Hermione I would marry you right now if I could. I would let nothing stop me."

"Now that we have a plan we have a wedding to get ready for. OMG and we only have two days to plan it!" Jane screamed

"Will you help us plan it Aunt Jean and Professor Dumbledore will you do the honor of marring us."

"I would love to help it will give us time to get to know each other and I will get to see my sister more."

"Ms. Granger it would be an honor."

"Mum you and aunt Jean get started I need to talk to Draco."

"Ok sweetheart."

Hermione walked out of the room with Draco behind her.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"When you called my mum, mum I could tell it meant a lot to her."

"Yes well my mother was not there for me that much yes she loved me but It was always about her. Your Mum is different she treats me as her own child."

"Yea she is great, well we better get back in there."

The siblings made their way back into the room Hermione went straight over to Harry."

"I love you Harry and I can't wait to be Mrs. Harry Potter."

"I love you to Mia I really do and I can't wait for both of you to have my last name."

"Both of us… Oh the baby." Harry just laughed at her.

They couple said there goodbye as Harry and Dumbledore made their way back to Hogwarts.

~Voldemort~

"She's planning something, I don't know what yet but I will find out and stop it. My spy, follow Potter and Weasley around find out what you can and report back to me."

"Yes My lord."

Please review and let me know what you thought weather you liked it loved it or hated it. Thanks for reading.


	11. I Do!

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. The only things that are mine are the plot and any OC that I bring in.

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long for me to get it out to all you wonderful people, My Laptop fell and the hard drive came lose so I had to go buy a new one but here it is. I would like to say thanks to my wonderful beta for taking the time to look over this and fix it for me. I hope everyone has a wonderful Easter. _

**Chapter 10: I DO!**

~Malfoy Manor~

There was only one day left before the wedding and Hermione Granger- Malfoy Soon to be Potter was a nervous wreck.

'What if he finds out?' she asked herself.

Hermione looked to where her mother and aunt were sitting. Everything was almost ready the last thing to do was pick out the song that the couple would dance their first dance as husband and wife. Hermione was thinking of the song 'Amazed' from LoneStar.

~Hogwarts~

Harry, Ron and Professor Snape had just gotten back getting their robes or tux in Harry's case and the boys were heading to lunch so Ron would shut up about being hungry. Harry sat down next to Ginny and Ron across from Harry. Ron filled his plate full and started to eat, Harry turn to Ginny and said "Hey, Gin Hermione wanted me to give this to you."

"Thanks Harry."

Gin,

I have a surprise for you. Harry and I are getting married tomorrow . I want you to be my maid of honor. Also I'm pregnant but you can't tell anyone about this or it could get back to you-know-who. Write back A.S.A.P and tell me what you think.

With Love

Your Best Friend

Hermione Granger soon-to-be-Potter

Ginny finished reading the note and went to wish Harry congrats when Cormac McLaggen came over to where they were sitting.

"Potter, Weasley, where's Hermione I need to ask her something?"

"Stay away from her McLaggen do you hear me. Hermione wants nothing to do with you."

"Whatever Potter." Cormac sneered then he noticed the letter that Ginny had set down. He picked it up without them noticing and walked away.

He opened the letter as he left the Great Hall and his eyes widened at what he read. He walk out of Hogwarts and apparated away.

~Voldemort~

Voldemort looked down at Snape who was telling him what had been said at the meeting with Dumbledore and the Order.

"Is that all Severussss?"

"Yes, My lord he just wanted to know what you were planning to do with Miss. Malfoy, because no threats or demands have been made since she was taken." Snape lied

"Very well, let's let them worry about it, you are dismissed."

As Snape was leaving he saw Cormac coming in.

'What is McLaggen doing here.'

As the door closed Snape stood there listening with a WWW extendable ear.

"My lord look at what I have found out" Cormac stated as he handed the letter to Voldemort.

"WHAT? PREGNANT? This will not do and does she really think she can marry Potter? I will never let it happen. I will fix this problem, WORMTAIL."

Snape moved into the shadows as Wormtail ran into the room.

"Yes master."

"Send word to all my followers except Lucius and Severus that the wedding is moved up to tomorrow morning. I'll tell my bride and the in-laws."

"Of course master."

After Snape was sure they were done he went straight to Malfoy Manor.

~Malfoy Manor~

Lucius looked up as River his house elf came into the room.

"Master, Mister Snape is here to see yous."

"Send him in River"

The door opened and Snape rushed in.

"Severus what are you doing here?"

"He knows everything Lucius, he knows about the pregnancy and the wedding to Potter. He's changing the time for the wedding to tomorrow morning."

"This is not good, Severus go to Dumbledore tell him to get Potter and the Weasleys , and Blaise Zabini, and go tell your wife to get over here A.S.A.P."

Snape left with a pop.

~Hogwarts~

Ginny walked into the 6thyears girls dorm and went to take the letter out of her bag as to hide it. She looked although her bag and could not find. 'Hermione is going to kill me if I lost that letter" She thought back to lunch. ' I remember turning to talk to Harry and set the letter down... crap what if McLaggen got ahold of it.

She didn't have time to think about that for long because an owl was at her window.

Miss Weasley

Please come to my office right away.

Thank you

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

P.S The password is Jellybeans

Ginny ran as fast as she could up to Dumbledore's office.

"JELLY BEANS" She screamed at the Gargoyle. It moved to the side and she ran up the steps.

"Ms. Weasley we need to send you to Malfoy Manor right away there has been a change in plans."

"Of course, I'm ready."

~Malfoy Manor~

Ginny walked out of the flames and right into Hermione's Room.

"OMG Hermione, I am so sorry."

"It's fine Gin, we will get through this. I hope."

The girls got ready in Hermione's room while the gentlemen got ready in Draco's. Ginny had just finished Hermione hair which was pulled up in a bun with a few strands hanging by her face when the door opened and Lucius walked in.

"You look Beautiful baby girl."

"Thanks Daddy."

Jane's heart was breaking and yet it was filled with joy. Her baby had found love and love had found its way back to her.

"It's time Hermione." Ginny said.

Hermione took Lucius arm as Ginny made her way down the center aisle with Blaise Zabini who boyfriend of 8 months. The wedding march started and Hermione and Lucius made their way down the aisle. Harry watch Hermione and thought 'she is beautiful. Ginny's dress wasa light color of green. It was a Sleeveless long chiffon dress with a rounded neckline and sash at the waist. Hermione's dress was Long Mesh Gown with Embellished Y-Neck. Harry took Hermione's hand in his and Dumbledore started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Malfoy in holy Matrimony. Is there anyone here that thinks this man and women should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace. The couple has decided to write their own vows."

"**Hermione before I met you before I fell in love with you, I was a alone, and I won't deny it, but somehow you managed to make me feel like I could have a family and have someone who cared about me. I love you, and I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to repay that debt."**

"**Harry, for the past 7 years you have been my best friend you made me hate you and yet love you at the same time. You are the sweetest, most caring, and the most protective person I have ever met excluding my father. I don't know how or when I fell in love with you, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. We have a beautiful daughter on the way and I wouldn't want her with anyone else. You're a great father, a great boyfriend, and I know that you'll make a great husband. I love you, and I promise to be a good wife to you for the rest of my life, and love you for the rest of eternity."**

Hermione finished and looked at Harry and then over to where Lucius sat with Jane.

"Do you Harry, take Hermione to be your wife to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poor, till death do you part."

"I do"

"Do you Hermione, take Harry to be your husband to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for richer or poor ,till death do you part."

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone clapped as Harry and Hermione shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."


	12. The Battle and the Birth

**Chapter 11: The Battle and the Birth**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. If you read about something that's not Harry Potter that's mine._

_A/N: I want to give special thanks to everyone that reviewed, add this story to favorites and alert. Another special thanks to my wonderful beta Aerianna Lupin. She is the best._

~Malfoy Manor~

"Well, well, well it looks like I'm too late, no matter; Potter will just die sooner, one less problem."

The happy couple whirled around to face Voldemort. A scared look came across Hermione's face as she placed a protective hand on her belly. Which you could now tell was there as the glamor charm was off. Voldemort saw this action and laughed.

"Don't worry my dear I won't hurt our child. After I kill Potter, I will raise the child to take over after myself. It will be perfect, Harry Potter's own child; the heir of Lord Voldemort, it will show my power." Voldemort stated.

"You will never win Tom. I will see to that." Dumbledore said

"You think you can stop me you old fool, I will win and I will have everything that I want. That includes the all the power that comes with it."

"Prepare to die Voldemort because you will have to kill me before I let you anywhere near my wife and child."

"Hahahahaha, I'll make you a deal Potter, you hand over Hermione, and I promise to kill you fast."

"In your dreams, I will never give you Hermione."

The others watched as Harry and Voldemort went back and forth at each other.

"Let's end this now, a fight to the death right here."

NO! Harry you can't, I won't let you, not here." Hermione then whispered in his ear "We need time to get everyone ready, there is no way we can take him, he'll just call his death eaters to him."

"My dear sweet Hermione is right, we will meet at Hogwarts in two hours and then I will kill you Potter." With that Voldemort was gone and Harry and the others made their way back to Hogwarts to get everyone ready for the battle that would determine it all.

~Hogwarts~

All the Aurors, and everyone in the Order and Dumbledore's Army were there.

"This is it everyone, he will be here in less than an hour and we will end this." Harry began

He looked at all the people in the room and then looked at Hermione.

"There are some of you that will need to stay in the Hospital wing to help Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione knew he was talking about her but she was not going to stand by and let him fight while she hides away. Pregnant or not she was going to be right beside him and she planned to tell him that. After Harry was finished everyone got ready for the battle. Hermione pulled Harry to the side of the room and told him

"Harry I'll be right there next to you, I refuse to hide away while you might get hurt."

"Hermione you have to think about yourself and the baby."

"I'll be fine they won't hurt me, he won't let that happen, he needs me remember."

Harry stared at her for a few minutes and was about to start arguing with her when there was an explosion outside. The two of them ran out of the Great Hall and out on the grounds. The battle had begun. Everywhere you looked order members and the DA and Aurors were fighting Death Eaters. Harry Looked around for Voldemort but couldn't seem to find him. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and started to look for him. The found him at the base of the Forbidden Forest waiting for him.

"Harry Potter the boy who lived comes to die, and you have brought me a gift, how sweet."

Harry turned to Hermione and said "I want you to run as fast as you can after he kills me."

"What! No, you can't die."

"I have to, it's the only way to win."  
"I love you Harry."

"I love you to Hermione, now go."

Harry turned back to Voldemort

"Nott, grab Hermione, I want her to watch as I kill her soon to be late husband." Voldemort hissed.

"NO! Let her go it's not safe here for her." Harry said

Voldemort fired a curse at Harry while he was distracted looking at Hermione. The curse knocked him back into one of the trees. Hermione screamed and started begging Voldemort to stop. Voldemort just laughed at her and said

"It is going to end here and now."

Harry got back to and faced Voldemort.

"Your right lets end this now."

Harry didn't even raise his wand as Voldemort yelled "Avada Kedevra". Harry dropped dead to the ground as Hermione wrestled free from Theo and ran to Harry.

"No please Harry you can't be dead."

Hermione was pulled up from the ground and into Voldemort's arms.

"Grab Potter, Let us go and show the light they have lost, Come along my dear we have a victory to celebrate."

Nott did as he was told and slung Harry over his shoulder and followed his master out of the forest. They walked back out on to the grounds of Hogwarts which was covered with bodies and people fighting. Everyone stopped at once when they saw Voldemort carrying Hermione and Nott with Harry over his shoulder.

~Ginny and Blaise~

Ginny and Blaise were fighting side by side when three death eaters started to flight Ginny at once. Blaise wanted to turn and help her but couldn't as he was fighting Death Eaters himself. Blaise had just fired the killing curse at the Death Eater when Ginny screamed. He turned around in time to see Ginny get the CruciatusCurse. Blaise fired the killing curse again this time at the Death Eater that was hurting Ginny. He dropped to the ground dead. Once Ginny got her breathing under control she looked around trying to find the rest of her family and friends. She spotted Fred and George fighting two death eaters and saw Remus and Sirius fighting a very scared Wormtail. It looked like the light was winning. That was until Voldemort and Nott walked out with Hermione being held by the devil and Harry slung of Nott shoulders.

~Voldemort and Hermione~

"Look at what you put your faith in, a boy that couldn't even save himself." Voldemort hissed

"Throw down your wands and for those who join me I will spare, for those who don't, well we both know what will happen."

The light side looked at each other not sure what do. Then Ron yelled "WE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU." What the others didn't notice that Ron did was that Harry moved. While everyone's attention was on Ron, Harry hit Nott on the head with his fist knocking him out.

"Very well then you all shall die." Voldemort hissed to the light side

Voldemort made his way towards the Great Hall where he would finish off the Order once and for all. Voldemort stood in front of Dumbledore's chair waiting for his death eaters to bring in the Aurors, Order and the DA to their death. He set Hermione down next to him. The people started to come into the Great Hall and Harry followed behind them under the invisibility cloak ready to end it and save the one he loves. Voldemort had the order brought forward first.

"Who wants to die first?" it was more of a statement than a question.  
Hermione looked at the order trying to figure something out that could help them and maybe even keep them alive.

"Let's start with the side kick."

'No please don't let them go please I'll do anything" Hermione begged as she ran to stand in front of Ron and the other.

"Move out of the way Hermione now they will all die and there is nothing you can do about it."

"There will be only one who dies tonight Voldemort, and that will be you."

Voldemort looked around for the voice that dares to defy him. Harry pulled off the cloak and stood in front of Voldemort.

"Potter back again. No matter I will just have to kill you again in front of these pathetic people."

"It will be you that dies Tom not me, Ron take Hermione and the others out of here."

"Harry we are not leaving you"

The two looked at each other then back at Voldemort.

"Let's end this now."

Both wizards pulled out there wands and faced each other.

"You can't kill me my boy, I cannot die."

"That's where you are wrong, all of your horcruxes have been destroyed"

"DIE POTTER, AVADA KEDAVRA"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

The two spells meet. Neither wizard backing down, Harry felt a hand on his and looked to his right. There was Hermione standing right next to him.

She placed a hand on her stomach and said "We are right here with you."

Harry looked back toward where Voldemort was and with Hermione and their baby, defeated Voldemort with love, the one thing that he never knew. The Aurors rounded up the remaining death eaters. The light side had won at last. Harry turned back to Hermione picked her up and spun her around. Just as he set her back down on her feet she grabbed her stomach.

"Hermione what's wrong?"

"The baby, she's coming."

"It's too soon you still have two months."

"She's coming ok, I need to get to the hospital now.'

Harry shouted "I'm going to be a father" and apparated Hermione to the hospital. Lucius looked at Jane just as she said "It's time we have to go."

She ran over to her sister told her what was going on, as Lucius told Draco. Jane grabbed Lucius' hand as he apparated them to the hospital. When they got there they found Harry waiting out in the waiting room.

"Oh thank God you're here they won't let me in there with her"

"Harry you stay out here with Lucius and I will go in with Hermione, breath and relax everything will be fine."

Jane walked into the room Harry said Hermione was in.

"Miss you can't be in here."

"I'm her mother and I'm not leaving."

Jane walked over to Hermione and took her hand.

"How are you holding up baby.'

"OK I guess. It hurt when the contraction hits."

"I know" she looked at the healer "How much longer till she can push."

"She is ready now, Hermione I need you to push."

Hermione pushed as hard as she could.

"Again Hermione"

Hermione pushed again and again and again. After the fourth push the healer looked up and said "The head is out one more push and you will have you baby."

Hermione gave one more big push and you could hear the cries from her little girl.

Hermione laid back and smiled at her mother

"Please get Harry for me"

"Of course."  
Jane walked out of the room just as they handed Hermione her baby. Harry came into the room a second later and looked at his wife and daughter.

"What should we name her?" Harry asked

"I was thinking Lily Jane Potter what do you think."

"I love it and I love you."

He looked down at his little girl and whispered "And I love you Lily Jane Potter."

The baby opened her eyes and looked at Harry and looked up at Hermione and started to cry.

This startled Harry but Hermione reassured him that she was just hungry. She positioned Lily to feed.

"Harry will you let the others know that they can come in, in a few minutes."

"I'll be right back'

Harry walked back to where everyone was sitting.

"Well when can we see her?" Lucius demanded.

"In a few minutes, she's feeding the baby."

"What did you name her?" Draco asked

"Lily Jane Potter"

"I'm going to go see if it's ok for you guys to come and see the newest Potter."

Harry walked back into the room just as Hermione fixed her gown. He smiled and stuck his head back out the door. Letting the other know they could come in. Lucius, Jane and Draco were the first to come in.

"She looks just like Hermione did when she was born."

"Yea but she has Potter's black hair, what color are her eyes?"

"Green just like her wonderful father."

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other. Other came and saw the baby. Severus even held her while Jean cooed at the baby.

Everyone came and went until it was just Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Draco and Ron left.

"Ginny we wanted to know if you would be Lily's Godmother."  
"Of course I'm going to spoil this little one the best I can."

The others in the room laughed.

"As for Godfather we were thinking Blaise and Ron you both could be."

"I would love to Mione"

"I would be delighted Hermione"

"Draco you are her uncle don't look so sad you will be a big part of her life. Knowing you, you will spoil her more than mum and dad."

Draco laughed at this "You better believe it sis."

They left the family alone when the healer came into the room.

"Well the good news is she is fine even being early, she is completely healthy and both of you can go home tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome." The healer walked out of the room

"She is safe and we don't have to live in fear of Voldemort anymore life is perfect."

"Yes it is." Harry kissed Hermione and lay down next to her with Lily in a bassinet next to the bed the couple fell asleep.

_A/N: The way that I am thinking the battle was just after Christmas. Hermione was due in January and she ended up pregnant at the end of her 6__th__ year around the start of June when the Gryffindor's where celebrating winning the house with of the war didn't think anything of it. Also she was not showing. This should help if anyone is confused as to why she is in labor and only has two months left. All that is left is the epilogue. Let me know what you think of this chapter and the story I had a great time writing it for all of you and thank you all for sticking with me. Dramione-fan 17_


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue 11 Years Later **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**A special thanks to my wonderful beta **__**Aerianna Lupin**_

~12 Grimmauld Place~

It has been eleven years since Voldemort was beaten and Hermione Potter was trying to get her oldest child up and out the door for her first year at Hogwarts.

"Lily will you please hurry up, the train will be leaving soon."

"I know mum, I can't find my Hogwarts, A History, I think Jake hid it again."

"Jacob Sirius Potter did you take your sister's book again."

Jacob Potter was five years old and just like his father, same green eyes and untidy hair. The only thing that was not Harry was the color of his hair it was brown just like his mothers.

"Mummy, I don't want Lily to go to Hogwart, I'll be all alone."

"Its Hogwarts sweetie and you will see her again soon, she will be home for Christmas and when the baby is born she's coming home, now be a dear and give her book back."

Jake walked over by the chair and took the book out from under the seat. He walked over to his sister and handed her the book.

"I'm sorry Lily."

"It's ok Jake."

Lily walked back into her room to make sure she had everything that she needed. Jacob walked over to his mother and asked

"Mummy what are you having again?"

"I'm having a little girl, so you will have another sister."

"Mummy, I don't want another sister, I want a brother."

Harry walked into the living room as his son said this.

"Why don't you want a sister?" Harry asked

"Daddy if I have another sister then there will two of them." To make his point he held up two fingers.

Harry and Hermione chuckled at this.

"Mum, Dad are you ready we're going to be late." Lily said

"Calm down no we won't, the station is only a fifteen minute drive and you still have forty-five minutes."

The four Potters climbed into the car and drove to the station. The whole way there all Lily talked about was what house she would be in.

~Kings Cross Station~

Once at the station Lily ran off to find her best friend Ashley Zambini. It turns out that Ginny got pregnant at the beginning of her sixth year. Let's just say, Ron was ready to kill Blaise. Their children had grown up together. Hermione and Harry followed Lily over to where Ginny and Blaise were standing.

"You know Hermione every time I see you, you're pregnant, and I thought the Weasley's had a lot of kids." Blaise commented.

Ginny hit her husband "Shut up Blaise"

"Yes dear."

After getting Lily's trunk on the train and talking for a few more minutes the whistle blew signaling for the students to get on board. Lily kissed her mother and father on the cheek and promised to write as soon as she found out her house, and that she would see them at Christmas time. She got on the train stuck her head out of the window and waved at the parents till she couldn't see them anymore. Hermione, Harry and Jake made the way back to the car.

Harry asked Jake "Do you want to go visit Grandma and Grandpa Malfoy or Uncle Draco and Aunt Indigo."

Jane had married Lucius when Lily was three. Even through Lucius tried to get her to marry him sooner.

"Grandma and Grandpa." Jake yelled as they got in the Car

His parents laughed as they drove home.

~12 Grimmauld Place~

Once inside the house Jake ran to his room to get some of his toys while his parents got ready to go to Hermione's next doctor's appointment. Hermione is a healer at St. Mungo's, she was one of the top healers that they have. Harry worked as an Auror catching the rest of the scum that dared try and be another dark lord. Harry grabbed Jake's hand while Hermione took his other one and they apparated to Malfoy Manor.

~Malfoy Manor~

They appeared in the living room where Jane and Lucius sat. They both looked up at the noise and smiled.

"Grandma guess what?"

Jane laughed and asked "What?"

"You have to guess Grandma."

"Ok you got a new toy."

"Noooo"

"You got a haircut"

"no, ok I will tell you I lost a tooth.'

"Really show me."

Jake opened his mouth to show his grandmother. Hermione walked over to Lucius and sat down beside him.

"Hi Dad, We will be back in about an hour or so."

"Ok dear." He replied not looking up from is paper

Hermione shook her head and walked about to Harry. They flooed to St. Mungo's just in time for their appointment.

~St. Mungo's~

"Hermione right on time." Hermione's Healer said as she walked into the room.

Hermione laid down on the bed as the healer waved her wand over her stomach. A little screen appeared on top of her so they could see the baby and hear its heart beat. The two Potter's looked at each other and smiled while Harry said

"I love hearing the heartbeat it might be my favorite part of you being pregnant it makes the baby seem like its right here with us now."

"I want to make sure everything is alright so let's have a look here. There's your little girl and she is very healthy and right on track at, Wait what's this, another baby." The Healer smiled

Harry and Hermione shared a look two babies.

"Would you like to know the sex of this one."

They both nodded their heads yes.

"It is going to be a boy."

Hermione said thank you as her and Harry made their way back to Malfoy Manor to get Jake.

~Malfoy Manor~

The two of them apparated into the room and Hermione smiled.

"Guess what?"

"Mummy Grandma and Grandpa are bad at this game you should just tell them."

Hermione laughed and said

"We're having twins"

Jake frowned and asked

"What does that mean?"

"That means two babies at once.'

"Two more sisters? aw man."

Harry laughed this time

"No not two more sisters, a sister and a brother."

Jake's faced lit up "A brother really? yay!"

Everyone laughed at how excited the little boy was.

The Potters made their way home to rest before Hermione started on dinner.

After dinner that night there was a tapping at the window. Harry got up to let it in. He took the letter and gave the owl a treat before he flew off.

"Who is the letter from Hun."

"It's from Lily."

Harry sat down next to Hermione and started to read.

"Dear Mum and Dad.

Hogwarts is great I know that's saying a lot since it's my first day but I really like it here. Good news I got into Gryffindor! Ashley did to but I'm sure Aunt Ginny will tell you that. I will write as often as possible. I love you, see you at Christmas.

Love,

Lily

Harry and Hermione smiled as they carried Jake to his room to and put him to bed. They then made their way to their bed room. Hermione kissed Harry after they were changed and laid down. She was almost asleep when Harry asked "Are you happy with the way things turned out?"

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled "Why wouldn't I be happy? I have a husband that loves me two wonderful children and two more on the way, I don't have to live in fear that something is going to happen to my family, of course I'm happy."

Harry smiled and kissed her then laid down.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason just asking."

Hermione shook her head and laid down next to her husband and feel asleep thinking 'Life couldn't be any better.

The End!

**A/N Well this is it, it has been a blast writing this for all of you that have stuck by me while writing this and even though I am sad to see it end I am happy to. Now I can work on rewriting What Was That? Which might go up under a different title. Pretty Please Review and let me know what you have thought of this story as a whole and what you thought of this ****Epilogue. **

**Dramione-Fan 17 **


End file.
